futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russia (Mundus Est Nostrum: Map Game)
Russia, officially, Russian Federation is a Eurasian nation ruled in a Federal Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic type of government. The country borders Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Norway, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, China, North Korea, Lithuania, Poland, Abkhazia (de facto) and South Ossetia (de facto). Due to military power, which began during the Russian Empire and intensified in the Soviet Union, this huge nation is the second most powerful nation in the world, behind the United States and ahead of China. History :For History before 2018, see History of Russia. :* 2018 :** Putin's ex-candid and outspoken critic Alexei Navalny was found shot dead on the streets of Moscow due to an apparent assault. :** New trade agreements are made with North Korea. :** There are exchanges of arms and oil between Russia and Saudi Arabia, due to the distancing of Saudi Arabia from the United States. :* 2019 :** UN urges sanctions on Russia over Russian arms delivery to Saudi Arabia, but sanctions are overturned by Russia and China. :* 2021 :** After the start of the Ukrainian Civil War, Russia begins to support the Ukrainian Novorossyian rebels. :** Russia calls for aid to China and Saudi Arabia to support the Ukrainian rebels. In return, Russian products will be cheaper for them and trade routes will expand! :** After a Canadian trade request to Rees-Mogg and Emmanuel Macron to end the oil trade with Russia and Middle Eastern nations, President Putin warns Canada not to get involved in Russian trade, or will have many problems with Russia and its allies. Politics and Government Parliamentary parties The following is the composition of the 450 seats of the State Duma, by party, after each election. The upper house, the Federation Council, consists of independent senators selected by regional governors and parliaments. 7th State Duma (2018 election) * United Russia (339) * Communist Party (42) * Liberal Democratic Party (40) * A Just Russia (23) * Rodina (1) * Civic Platform (1) Presidents (since 1991) Prime Ministers (since 1991) Administrative divisions Russia is a federation formed by 46 Oblasts, 22 republics, 9 krais, 4 autonomous okrugs, 3 federal cities and 1 autonomous oblast (Autonomous Jewish Oblast). Foreing relations United Nations Russia is a permanent member, which grants it the veto power of the United Nations Security Council. Prior to 1991, the Soviet Union was a Member State of the United Nations. Russia took the place of U.R.S.S. in all UN bodies, following its dissolution. The Russian Federation is an active member of numerous bodies of the United Nations System, including the General Assembly and the Security Council (as mentioned above); is also a member of the United Nations Food and Agriculture Organization and UNCTAD; is part of UNESCO and the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees. NATO Although the two have signed a treaty of mutual cooperation, they do not have many good relations, mainly because of the United States and the period of the Cold War. United States After the Syrian Civil War began to worsen in the year 2018, relations between the United States began to worsen more and more, making other allied nations of Russia and Syria also begin to move away. Saudi Arabia Because of the Arabs' estrangement from the United States in 2018, Saudi Arabia is beginning to market military and petroleum equipment with Russia and China, making Russo-Arab relations better and better. China As a member of the BRICS and nation against the United States, China has a very strong link with Russia. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the relations of these two countries, which before were horrible because of the dispute to see who would lead communism, were extremely better. South Africa Russia has an embassy in Pretoria and a consulate-general in Cape Town. South Africa has an embassy in Moscow. Brazil Relations between Brazil and Russia have seen a significant improvement in recent years, characterized by increased trade and cooperation in military technology and segments. Currently Brazil has an important alliance with the Russian Federation, with partnerships in areas such as space, military and telecommunications technology. Angola The defense continues to be the most solid Russian-Angolan cooperation area. To this day, Russia (along with Cuba) is Angola's most strategic partner in this area. Cuba These countries have had close cooperation since the days of the Soviet Union. Russia has an embassy in Havana and a consulate general in Santiago de Cuba. Cuba has an embassy in Moscow and an honorary consulate in St. Petersburg. About 55,000 people of Russian descent live in Cuba. Ukraine Since 2014 relations between Russia and Ukraine were not good, due to the Russian annexation of the Crimea, however, in 2021, when the Ukrainian Civil War began, the relations worsened even more, because Russia began to support the rebels. Canada Because of being NATO and Pro-United States, relations between Russia and Canada are not very good. However, they were further aggravated by Canada's request to Rees-Mogg and Danniel Macronn to cancel the oil trade with Russia and Middle Eastern nations. Economy The Russian economy has been suffering from numerous problems throughout the 1990s during the "shock therapy" schemes to privatize the formerly state-owned industries of the Soviet Union, which led to massive asset-stripping by a handful of oligarchs that turned themselves into billionaires overnight. The rest of the country was poor and nearly 80% of the population was either at or below the poverty line during the 1990s, having their life savings wiped out. After the Yeltsin presidency, the rise of Putin also saw a massive improvement in the economy and a great increase in the standard of living, but by the 2010s the economy remained dependent on oil and gas. As prices of those lowered and sanctions were implemented against Russia by the US and EU countries in 2014, the economy saw significant drop, but the economic alliances with the Saudi Arabia are slowly improving the economy. Military The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation consist of three branches (Ground Forces, Navy, and Aerospace Forces) and two independent services (Airborne Troops and Strategic Missile Troops), along one special uniformed branch known as the Special Operations Command (KSO). Formed from the large Soviet Army after it was withdrawn from the former Warsaw Pact countries and newly independent Soviet republics, the military has undergone large reforms since 1992. The lack of guidance from the civilian leadership and the upheaval caused by the Chechen Wars of the 1990s prevented significant reforms from being implemented during the first decade. But since 2010 significant progress has been made and the reforms are likely to be completed in 2025. The military still relies heavily on conscription for manpower, with about 300,000 men between the ages of 18 and 27 entering the armed forces each year for 12 months of mandatory national service.Category:Mundus Est Nostrum (Map Game) Category:Countries (Mundus Est Nostrum) Category:Russia Category:Countries